The Last Will and Testament of a Monk
by RoseFire
Summary: Repost I think the title says it all. Don't panic, because Chichiri isn't necesarily dead, this is just his will.


The Last Will and Testament of A Monk  
  
By RoseFire  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is not mine. I am just hopelessly obsessed with the series and like to flaunt my obsessive ranting through fanfics.   
  
Author's Note: This is my second Fushigi Yuugi fanfic I'm posting. I've written more and I hope to one day post them, but I'm working on "fixing" them. I wrote them a long time ago when I was young and stupid. Now that I'm old and stupid (j/k), I hope to get them out here. Chichiri is my favorite character, but sooner or later, you'll get to see my stories about the others. In the mean time, enjoy  
  
This is written assuming all the other seishi are already reborn. If it doesn't make sense, that's okay.

I, Ri Houjun, of sound mind and scarred body, also known as Chichiri, of the Suzaku Seishi, now make my final wishes known to all those present no da.  
  
I have lived the life of a monk and a wanderer. I have seen to the ends of this world and beyond it in my lifetime. I have taken my duties as monk and seishi in stride and have always sought to keep my friends content. They may never know how much their friendship has meant to me. And they may never know how much I loved and respected them.  
  
I have no wife, no children, and no expensive possessions. The possessions I do have in many ways are more valuable then any fortune the world could offer. These possessions cannot travel to heaven with me, so I leave them to you whom these words address.  
  
To Tamahome: I leave my kasa. Although it will never have the same powers as before, I hope you will keep it to remember how simple it is to find someone to help you in times of trouble.To Hotohori: I leave my robe. It isn't nearly as beautiful or elegant as the robes you have worn as the emperor of Konan, but may it always remind you of how important it is that you keep the most special of talents in the simplest of forms.  
  
To Nuriko: My dear friend, I leave my mask to you. You know as well as I how to hide your true nature behind a false face. Despite all your talk, I knew of your feelings and who your love was focused on. I hope my mask will remind you to always be expressive and true to your heart. May it serve you as well as it has served me.  
  
To Tasuki: Tasuki, my brother seishi and survivor, to you I leave my staff. It isn't worth much to the mighty bandits of Mt. Leikaku, but may it always remind you of what you have meant to me. You are my dearest and closest friend. Never forget your duty to the people as a Suzaku seishi.  
  
To Mitsukake: Instead of leaving anything behind for you, I want to return Tama to you. You once left him behind with your noble death. I have cared for him in your memory. I see many similarities between the two of us and I hope that his return to you will help you remember me. Be strong and always remember what true healing of the heart means.  
  
To Chiriko: Before I became a monk, I was a young scholar and explorer. Your knowledge and wisdom goes far beyond what I will ever know. To you, my young friend, you who have been the son I shall never have, I return your scroll and with it, I leave the maps and books I once studied as a child. May they serve you well.  
  
My final request is to be buried where my village once stood. Bury me under the trees at the riverside. Any possessions I may have acquired return to Taiistskun on Mt. Taikyoku.  
  
My final gift is to Miaka Yuki, the Suzaku no Miko. Although I never claimed to love you as the others did, I hope you knew how much I did care for you. I saw so much in you that I once saw in myself. Miaka, you, in many ways, were my little sister and daughter all at once. I would have done anything to protect you. I leave to you, not only my heart, but also a small flower hair comb. I would once have given it to my fiancée, but I leave it to you now as a token of my affection and love.  
  
And so, with these words, I leave you all peacefully. I regret nothing in my life now. Knowing you all has given me hope and joy beyond anything I could have imagined. May Suzaku watch over you all and one day, in heaven, we will again be together.  
  
# Chichiri  
  
Suzaku Shichi Seishi  
  
Stay cool minna-chan! From here on in, this will be fun! 


End file.
